The Girl who will always be Eleven
by lozzadozza89
Summary: This is a one shot spin off to my ongoing fanfic "sleep tight my Angel" which tells the story of the kidnap and murder of Eleven year old Abi branning only this fic is told from Abi's point of view on what she endured during her kidnapping and tragic murder. Rated M for strong sexual content. Warning-this story features rape of a child, read at your own risk.


Warning-This story may be Disturbing and heart wrenching at the same time. Rated M for nudity and Sexual content, Please do Not read if you are Under the age of 18

Plot-This is a one shot spin off of my current Eastenders Fic Sleep tight my Angel which is a biography about the Kidnap and Murder of Eleven year old Abi branning expect this story is told from Abi's point of view on what she had endured during the kidnapping and her final moments. Warning, this story will feature paedophilia,Sexual activity and Rape of a minor, read at your own risk.

Have you ever sat in a place, watching people pass by you and they do not notice you are there, well that is what it is like for me, for eight years I have stood in the same cemetery, watching members of my family coming by almost everyday and putting Flowers at a grave, my grave to be exact because I am dead, I died when I was only Eleven years old, I was kidnapped, held hostage for two days and then eventually murdered. During those twos days I was repeatedly raped and forced to perform sexual activities, whatever pleased my abductor who had originally planned to keep me as his dirty little sex slave but I fought back and tried to escape but he had caught me where he raped me again before taking away my innocent young life. Now my spirit roams the earth and if you were to see me standing in Walford cemetery, I will still look like the little Eleven year old girl with the long strawberry blonde hair, the innocent little girl who was abducted by a sicko so that they could use them to fulfil their sick sexual fantasies before murdering them so that they wouldn't tell anybody. If I had managed to get away, I would still be alive today, I would twenty years old now and possibly be in a job and maybe starting my own family now, I will never have all that now, I will forever be Eleven.

Before the kidnapping my Mummy and Daddy had a huge falling out because we saw a video of him at Christmas kissing my half brother's wife Stacey Slater and that made Mummy really angry with Daddy and she threw him out. He ended up moving in with my Uncle jack who lived just down the street from us and that meant that I could go and visit him which I did do, especially before and After school, that was when the man in the red car kept showing up, the man who kept trying to lure me into his car, the man who would eventually kidnap me, rape me repeatedly for two days and then eventually claim my life. I remember the first time I encountered him, it was about two weeks after we went back to School after the Christmas holidays, I was originally going to walk home with my best friend Ben Mitchell but his gran was picking him up because they where going to the sales and Mummy was busy working so she couldn't pick me up and at the time, she didn't allow Daddy anywhere near me or my older sister Lauren so I had to walk home by myself and just as I got halfway, a red car pulled up beside me and the driver window rolled down to reveal a man I had never met before and his appearance made me feel really uneasy, little did I know that this man would eventually abduct, rape and murder me.

The man in the red car looked to be in his late twenties, maybe early Thirties at the least, he had a shaven head, one pierced eye, bad teeth and he wore a leather jacket.

"Ello there cutie" he said, speaking in a really strong cockney accent "where ya heading?" knowing that I wasn't supposed to speak to strangers I said nothing but he was being persistent, telling me that it was rude to not answer people when they speak to you.

"I'm going home" I reluctantly replied, I wanted to get away, this man was making me feel really uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me and I swear that he had his hand down his trousers.

"Walking home by yourself are ya?" he questioned, still leering at me as I kept my distance "well I'll give ya a lift is ya want, can't have a little cutie like you walking home by herself, not with all those weirdos out there" hah! he could talk, he seemed like a weirdo to me.

"I'm not supposed to take rides from people I don't know" I replied but he kept on insisting that I get in his car.

"Just get in, you'll get home much quicker if I give you a lift, just tell me where you live, get in the car and I'll take you there " he said, a little more forceful this time.

"I said no" I barked "get away from me weirdo." I then turned and ran the rest of the way back home, constantly checking over my shoulder to make sure that he wasn't following me which he wasn't. I ran and ran until I finally reached my house and as soon as I got in, I headed straight into the front room and collapsed on the sofa just as Mummy came in from the kitchen.

"I thought I heard someone come in" she said "you're a bit late today, you're usually back before I am, what happened, get talking to some friends?" I shook my head and told her about the man in the red car and how he had tried to offer me a lift.

"I didn't get in the car though" I stated after I finished explaining to her about the weird man and how he had attempted to lure me into his car "I told him no and just ran straight back here."

"Well I'm proud of you Abs" she said, hugging me and relieved that I was safe for now "where did you see this man, was he hanging outside the school?" I shook my head and told her that he had pulled up beside me halfway on my way home but that wouldn't be the last time I would encountered him as he appeared a every now and again when I was coming home from school and each time he he attempted to lure me into his car and each encountered he grew more and more aggressive to the point where he actually got out of the car and grabbed me by the arm.

"GET OFF ME" I yelled as he pulled me to the car.

"Get in the fucking car now bitch" he hissed as he tried pushing me inside but before he got a chance to put me in, My half brother Bradley must have seen what was going on because I heard him yelling.

"OI GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER." The man released his grip on me and got back in his car, speeding off as Bradley came rushing over to me and letting out a huge sob, I threw my arms round him.

"I think he was going to kidnap me" I sobbed "thanks for stopping him." gently, Bradley pulled me away from him and knelt down to my level, asking if that was the man who had tried to lure me into his car before and I nodded silently. When we got back to my house, he explained to mum what had happened and she decided that it was time that the police where called and report the man for attempted Abduction which would become the real thing during my next encounter. When the Police finally arrived, I had to explain to them what the man looked like, the colour of the car and the previous encounters I had with him.

"Was this the first time he tried dragging you into his car?" the police woman asked and I nodded, still shaken up by the whole thing, wondering why he had tried to drag me into his car, but two weeks after this incident, I would eventually find out.

It was February 5th 2008 when the man in the red car finally succeeded in snatching me and spent the next two days forcing me into his sick sexual activities. That day had started off just like any other day, I paid Daddy a visit on my way to school and asked if I could sleep over at his house at the weekend.

"You'll have to see if it's okay with you're mum first" he told me "I don't want to let you sleepover without her permission first and then getting into trouble."

"Okay daddy, I'll ask her tonight" I replied before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, gathering my school bag "bye daddy, I'll see you later." Little did I know those words would be the last that I spoke to him, little did I know that during the next coming hours I would be subjected to sickening sexual acts at the hands of a perverted monster and then have my innocent young life tragically taken away. The kidnapping happened when I was walking on my way to the bus stop, yeah I did forget to mention that he often showed up when I got off the bus, like he was waiting for me, always waiting for me, but anyway, as I was walking to the bus stop, someone took hold of be from behind, put their hand over my mouth and began dragging me into an alleyway as I struggled to get away, dropping my school bag in the process but I couldn't get away, whoever had grabbed me had a strong grip on me. I was then shoved against a wall and a voice spoke into my ear.

"I finally got ya and the best part it, ya big brother ain't here to save you." The speaker then roughly turned me round to face him and I saw that it was the man from the red car, the one who had been trying to snatch me for weeks.

"W-what do you want?" I asked, my voice trembling as he smiled at me in the most creepiest way and began to run his fingers through my hair, slowly unzipping my coat.

"I want you" he purred "you sexy little slut." After he unzipped my coat, he pulled it off and threw it aside before turning me round so that I was facing the wall and then he put his hands down my skirt and began to groan as I felt his fingers inside me.

"Oh yes! you'll do just nicely" he groaned as he continued to fondle me. He carried on doing this for about five minutes before pulling his hands out of my underpants, before shoving me against the wall, taking out some duck tape and used it to tie my wrists together. He then turned me back round to face him where hew took out some more Duck tape and stuck it over my mouth so that I wouldn't scream.

"There, that should keep you quiet" he said after he finished covering my mouth up "well, it's time to go my sexy little whore." He then picked me up, tossed me over his shoulder and carried me threw the back streets, not wanting other people to see that he was kidnapping an Eleven year old girl. I began to kick him on the back but he placed me on the floor, took out the Duck tape again and tied my ankles together before he put me over his shoulder again and carried on heading through the back streets until he reached his car, that same red car he had attempted to lure and drag me into during the past few weeks. My captor opened the back seat door and placed me on the floor in the back of the car.

"Stay right there" he warned me "don't you dare move an inch." He then slammed the door shut, got in the driver's seat and then sped away from the square and I closed my eyes, letting silent tears slide down my cheeks, wondering what this person had in store for me but I was soon about to find out. My kidnapper had been driving for about an hour and a half until he finally came to a stop and I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the driver's door slam shut and the back seat door open. My eyes snapped open as I felt him take hold of me and drag me out the car, into a yard which was in front of a bungalow in a small street, this was presumably my kidnapper's house.

"Okay let's go inside and have some fun" he sneered as he picked me up, tossed me over his shoulder and carried me into the his house and into a room with a bed, presumably his bedroom and sat me down in the bed before telling me stay there as he headed out. I felt scared and confused, I began to think as to why this man had taken me, but I was soon about to find out. he came back in a few moments later carrying a pair of scissors. He sat down next to me and pulled the duck tape from my mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice shaking "please, just let me go home." My captor didn't say anything, instead he told me to turn around and that he was going to unite me. Shaking, I did as I was told, I didn't want to anger him because I dreaded to think what he would do if didn't do as he said. After he finished removing the duck tape from my wrist and ankles, he turned me round to face him.

"Now" he spoke, looking at me with that perverted look of his "strip." Shaking, I slowly shook my head and that made my captor really angry, he lunged at me and pinned me down on the bed.

"Are you fucking death you little bitch" he hissed "I said strip."

"I don't want to" I begged "Please, just let me go home, I promise I won't tell anybody just please, let me go."

"Very well, if you won't strip" he sneered, ignoring my pleas "I'll just have to do it for you." He then slowly began to remove all my clothing until I was completely naked and after he had finished, he took out a pair of handcuffs from the bedside draw and put them over my wrists. After he had finished stripping me naked and handcuffing me, he stood up and began to removed his clothing. This was making me feel very uneasy, I was Eleven years old and I had never seen a naked man before but I knew that the thing in between his legs was called a Penis, I had learnt about the male and female parts in school.

"You know" he purred as he climbed over me "I've always loved a naked girl in handcuffs, it really turns me on." I then watched helplessly as he climbed on top of me and I felt excruciating pain as he inserted the thing between his legs inside me and began to thrust his body against mine, groaning in pleasure as I attempted to shuffle away but he pulled me back as he proceeded to move his body up and down against mine, feeling his man part moving in and out of me, feeling like it was going to tear me apart. He carried on doing this for about twenty minutes, groaning and grunting until he let out a huge grunt and I felt something warm and sticky flowing inside me as his huge body collapsed on my smaller one and I lay there in shock, trying to get my head around what had just happened, I was a kid, I was an Eleven year old girl and this fully grown man had just had sex with me, he had sex with an Eleven year old girl and that little girl was me, my abductor had raped me and now I was beginning to realise the reason why he had taken me.

After he had raped me, he laid on top me me for a few minutes, catching his breath before slowly getting up and kneeling in front of me as I lay there, still in shock over what had just happened.

"Okay you got what you wanted so why don't you just let me go" I begged again, voice trembling "I won't tell anybody, just let me go."

"You think I'm just going to let you go after that?" he asked chuckling "No way am I letting you go, I'm not even finished with you yet, I've always wanted a little sex slave and You'll be just perfect for it, I thought that when we first met, that is why I wanted to lure you into my car, so that i could take you away and make you my dirty little slut. I bet you enjoyed the sex didn't you, dirty little whore, now let's see if you'll enjoy this" he sneered before pulling my legs open and putting his head in between my legs before I felt his tongue sliding inside me and I attempted to move away but he grabbed hold of my legs and held them in place as I felt him placing his mouth on my girl area, his tongue wriggling around inside. I wanted to get away but he had a firm grip on them to ensure that I didn't try to get away so all I could do was lay there helplessly as his tongue continued to move around inside between my girl area and I began to wonder if anybody knew I was missing, it had been almost two hours since I was snatched on my way to school so surely they would realise by now that I'm not there and I should be there just like any other kid but instead I was here with this perverted monster who had raped me and doing something that I knew no person should ever to do a kid. He carried out this sick and disgusting sexual act upon me for at least ten minutes before he finally got up and wiped his mouth whilst leering at my naked little body.

"You are such a sexy little whore" he purred as he ran his hands over my chest "I've always found little girls sexy, you're not the first little girl slut I kidnapped and had my way with and seeing as you where a good girl during that little sexual fun we had, I'll show you the news article about her, the little bitch got away but I kept the news article so that it would remind me of the fun times I had with her." He then opened the draw to the bedside table and shoved a news paper article in my face, telling me read it and this is what the news article read out.

 _June 14th 2004_

 _Ten year old escapes three day Sex hell. Olivia beers Ten was found wondering wondering the streets naked at approx 5 am after being missing for three days, Beers revealed to Police that a man in his mid twenties with a shaven head and driving a red ford car had grabbed her whilst she played in the local park, she states that the man took her to his bungalow home about twenty miles from where he had snatched her, stripped her naked and subjected the child to three days of rape and various sexual acts before escaping three days later only to be found wondering down through the streets still naked by a couple walking their dog. Olivia's Abductor and rapist is now currently on the run but police suspect that the man responsible for little Olivia's kidnap and rape is that of convicted paedophile twenty six year old Brian Dawson who was convicted two years previously kidnapping and raping an eight year old girl during a five day period._

"Is that you?" I asked after reading the article "you're Brian Dawson, you kidnapped those two girls had raped them?"

"Yeah that is me but after that Olivia girl got away I haven't kidnapped any other little girls until now" he told me as he rubbed his hands up and down my leg "you're the first little girl I've kidnapped after being on the run during the past four years only this time I am not going to let you get away, I am going to keep you forever and you will be my sexy little slut and I've also got some friends who would be very happy to meet you and you'd better make them happy because they'll pay a good amount of money to do whatever they like to a filthy little whore like you." I couldn't believe what he was saying, was he planning on selling me for sex to his other dirty paedophile friends, maybe he was part of some paedophile ring and he had kidnapped me to make me their little sex salve, I began to cry, I needed to go home, I wanted to go home and not be used as some dirty little sex object to this pervert and his friends.

"Don't cry little slut" Brian purred, licking the tears from my face "I'm sure my friends won't be too rough with you if you just do as they tell you, now if you'll excuse me I need to nip out for a few things but when I get back, we'll have a little more fun." He then stood up, put his clothes back on, closed the curtains because he didn't want anybody seeing me before leaving the room, locking the door behind him and leaving me handcuffed and naked, alone in this house god knows how many miles away from walford and still in shock from the rape and sex act my kidnapper had performed on me, I simply down on the bed, thinking about my friends and family, would I ever see them again, did my family know I was missing, they must do, it's been hours since Brian had grabbed me when I was on my way to school and I hoped that they had called the police and that they were looking for me right now.

"Please" I whispered to myself, closing my eyes as more tears fell down my cheeks "please, somebody find me." About half an hour later, Brian had come back and told me that he went out to get some food, telling me that he was going to let me have food food as he didn't want his little slut going hungry and after we had finished eating, he took his clothes off again, climbed on top of me and began to rape me again.

"You sure are a sweet little whore aren't you" he grunted as I turned my head away, more tears falling down my cheeks as I felt his man part moving inside me and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block it all out but it was impossible, I could still hear the moans of my captor as the movement inside me quickened and he grabbed my hair, thrusting even harder and his breathing getting quicker and quicker as he raped me even harder than before and the pain was unbearable that I let out a scream but his hand covered my mouth to silence me.

"Keep Ugh quiet ugh" he said, grunting in between sentences "I ugh don't ugh want ugh my ugh neighbours ugh knowing ugh that ugh I'm ugh having ugh sex ugh with ugh a ugh little ugh girl ugh." I began to sob harder as he did some more hard thrusts before letting out a huge grunt and I yet again felt the warm sticky stuff flowing inside my girl area and I was beginning to feel ashamed and dirty, I was a little girl, I shouldn't be having this sort of stuff done to me, but my abductor was a paedophile and this is the sort of stuff they do to kids.

"Bet you was enjoying that wasn't you?" he asked, grabbing hold of my hair and turning me round to face him "you just laid there and tuck it like the filthy little whore you are." For the remainder of the day he raped me every few hours, forced me to perform sexual acts on him and he even forced me to watch a film where a young girl had been kidnapped by two men and forced to have sex with both of them.

"You know, perhaps we should do that one time with one of my friends" Brian told me as he poked his fingers in between my legs, I was still naked and handcuffed, I had been ever since he stripped me when we first arrived here "I've got a good friend who really loves little girl, maybe I should invite him around one day and we could do what they're doing on that movie."

"I don't want to" I stated "when are you going to let me go home?" Brian looked at me and chuckled before rubbing his hand over my girl area and holding his crotch.

"You're not going home, do you really think I'm just going to let you go, just so you can go to the police and tell on me?" he questioned as I felt his fingers slide inside me "you're mine now girly, I tried so hard to take you and now that I've finally succeeded, I'm not letting you go anywhere." Brian then stood up, laid me down on the bed, pulled my legs open again and I felt his mouth over my girl area yet again with his tongue sliding in and out inside, keeping my legs held firm so that I couldn't move.

"Please, stop" I begged as he proceeded to perform his dirty sex act on me but he ignored me and carried on doing so. That evening I was forced to sleep with him and he raped me again before going to sleep and despite feeling scared, dirty and humiliated from the days events, I drifted off to sleep and was woken up the next morning with my captor thrusting his fingers in and out of me.

"Good morning sexy little slut" he purred as he climbed on top of me, raping me yet again. Today was going to be my last day alive as in a few hours, Brian would murder me and dispose of my body after I attempted to escape only to be caught. My second and final day of captivity was no different than the day before, Brian would rape me every now and again, perform sex acts on me, I was forced to perform a few on him but by that evening I could no longer take it, I had to get out of there, I had to get back home, I didn't want to spend the rest of my life being this sick perverts little dirty sex slave. I had come up with a plan, it was after Ten o clock in the evening and Brian told me that we were going to do sex before it was time for bed and I pretended to play along, telling him that i was ready but just as he was about to insert his penis in me, I gave it a good hard kick which caused him to double over in pain and that gave me the chance to get up and run out of there.

It was dark, I was still naked and handcuffed but I didn't care, I just wanted to get away, I ran and ran finally relieved that I was finally free but it wasn't to last long as out of nowhere, Brian's car stopped dead in front of me, blocking my path causing me to turn around and try to run in the opposite direction but I wasn't quick enough and Brian grabbed hold of me and began to drag me back to the car.

"You stupid little bitch" he hissed "think you can get away from me do you, well I'm going to teach you a lesson for trying to escape." He threw me into the car and drove off at high speed and little did I know that he was taking me to my death which I was unaware off at the time but all I knew that he didn't take me back to the house as he was driving around until early light before coming to a stop and when he dragged me out the car, I saw that he had driven to some grassy bank which was beside an old canal and grabbing me by the hair, he dragged me into a long grassy area, pushed me to the ground and then began to punch me.

"Fucking bitch, think you can get away from he huh?" he raged "this is what you get for trying to get away." After he finished beating me, he roughly pulled my legs open, forced himself inside me and began to rape me, much more aggressively than the previous times.

"You Ugh will Ugh not ugh get ugh away ugh this ugh time" he grunted as he thrust in and out of me in a really aggressive manner, the pain causing me to squeal and cry out "I'm ugh going ugh to ugh fucking ugh kill you ugh ugh ugh ugh." His thrusting became more and more brutal and I screamed really loud as the pain was too unbearable that it felt like I was being torn apart from the inside.

"Shut the fuck up bitch" he hissed, placing his hands around my throat and tightly squeezing in. This was it, this was the moment that I was murdered and he carried on raping me whilst he strangled me at the same time and as my vision slowly faded as the life dwindled out of me, I saw his sweaty face moving in and out of vision as he continued raping me until I let out my final breath and my body went limp, I was now dead, my kidnapper had murdered me after keeping me hostage for two days. After my spirit had left my body, I saw that I was wearing a long white gown and had a yellow glow emitting around me, I was now a spirit and after I had left my body after I died, I looked down at it, the small naked body which was once a happy little Eleven year old girl, now an empty shell and with little care, Brian picked up my body, tied a rock to it and threw it into the nearby canal before getting in his car and driving away with out looking back.

It had been almost a month until the police found my body laying at the bottom of the canal, my spirit still lurked around that area and as I watched them pull my still naked, handcuffed and now slightly decomposing body from the canal, I began to wonder how my family would react, especially Mummy and Daddy, there little girl had been kidnapped, raped and murdered but I was soon about to find out as when the police went to our house to inform them both that they had found my body as my spirit stood unnoticed in the corner, watching as the police broke the sad news to them both.

"Mr and Mrs branning, we've uncovered the body of a young girl from a canal about twenty miles from here and giving the description that you gave we have reason to believe that it is your daughter Abigail" the policeman explained as Mummy gave a shuddering gasp and threw her hand over her mouth whilst Daddy buried his face in his hands "we believe the victim may have been dead for nearly a month now and there is evidence that they were also raped as the victim was naked and traces of semen was also found on the crotch area." I watched as Mummy ran out the room and listened as she threw up in the kitchen sink, it was such an awful thing to here and I wanted to reach out and hug her but I couldn't do that, I was dead, I was a spirit. A week after my body was found, my family held my funeral and I stood unnoticed once again, watching as my small white coffin was lowered into the ground and I knew that this was it, my body had finally been laid to rest and ever since then, my spirit has been standing in the cemetery, watching as the people who once knew me visiting my grave, placing flowers on it and so. My Murderer was caught five weeks after my funeral and after a two month long court case, Brian Dawson was found guilty of my kidnap, rape and murder as well as the kidnap and rape of Olivia beers four years previous and he was sentenced to life in prison with no release.

So, if ever pat a visit to Walford cemetery and see something at the corner of your eye, something dressed in a long white gown with long glowing strawberry blonde hair then that could be, Abigail branning, the girl who was kidnapped, raped and murdered at just Eleven years old, the girl who's spirit still walks the earth, watching their family and friends carry on with their lives whilst still grieving of my tragic murder. My name is Abi branning, I was murdered in Febuary 2008 at the age of Eleven, I am Abigail branning, the girl who will always be Eleven.


End file.
